The day that got weirder
by LaLALamsey
Summary: It's about Ryou and his crazy day, that gets even weirder. I really can't summarize, so read anyways :}
1. The start of a weird day

The day that got weirder  
  
OK people you have to keep chill because this is my story and damn I'm not to good at this, are we OK? OK on with the story.

The day that got weirder

Today was almost like any other day, almost was the key word there. It was a very hot summer day in July. Ryou was sitting around extremely bored. ' What to do today..' he thought to himself. 'Maybe a walk in the park' he walked to the door and put on his shoes and headed out.

It wasn't long before he got to the park and wondered why he came here, he was about to head home again till he heard a familiar voice. " Hey Ryou, whats up?" asked Yugi as he and Joey walked up to him.

"Not much" he replied "just heading home".

"Home?" Joey asked "why would you go home when you could hang wit us"

"Hang with us! Joey thats a great idea" Yugi shouted hoping up and down.

"Alright" Ryou agreed" so what do you want to do any way?" This question was a tough one to answer,

"hmm, what to do..." Joey asked to himself.

"I know! I know!" said Yugi with too much excitment.

"not now Yug were tring to think" said Joey (A/N Oh My God! Joey thinking hell must have frozen over)

"But I KNOW!" yelled Yugi at almost the top of his lungs, loud enough for half the people in the park heard him.

"Ok Yugi, calm down" said Ryou "Now what is it that you what to do? and if you calm down then we can down whatever it is you want to do ".

"You did not just say that you would do anything that he wanted to do ?" said Joey with a little worry in his voice.

"Well not anything" said Ryou as he tried to not look at Yugi s face because now Yugi was drooling all over the place.

"Anything, huh" Yugi said dreamily not hearing what Ryou had said earlier.

"Joey what is wrong with Yugi?" Ryou asked as he backed up a few steps away from Yugi.

"Well you see the thing is Yugi is.... how would you put it a nice way?" said Joey thinking again (OO)

" Just tell me!" said Ryou as he now was tring to keep Yugi at a distance with a stick. "Back Yugi" he said as he ran behind Joey, "Joey just tell me what's wrong with Yugi and now would be a good time" as he ran again from Yugi who at the time still had a dreamy look in his eye and kept drooling.

"Ok fine I tell ya, but Yugi is gonna kill me" said Joey as he took a deep breath "Yugiisverygayandwantstodoitwithyouandmaybemebecauseyousaidyouwoulddoanything tocalmhimdown"

"What did you just say?" asked Ryou as he was now half way up a tree. "Could you say it more slowly?"

"Okay, Yugi..... is....very.." started Joey as he was cut off

"not that slow!" Ryou half yelled he wanted to know what was wrong with Yugi and wanted to know now.

"Yugi is very gay and wants to do it with you and maybe me because you said that you would do anything to calm him down" with that said Joey bent down and picked up Yugi.(ha he had to bend down)

"AnyTHing!!!" yelled Yugi as he struggled against Joey's arms. Ryou then came down from the tree and cautiously stepped over to Joey. As soon as Ryou was at arms length Yugi reached out and grabbed his shirt collar and yelled

"ANYTHING!" This sent Ryou right back up the tree,

"umm Joey when will he stop being like this?" Ryou asked very timidly.

"Until he gets what he wants or close to what he wants" said Joey casually.

"Well than ask him what he wants" said Ryou

"Okay" was the reply. Joey set Yugi down than grabbed him up quickly as Yugi made an attempt of escaping.

"Now Yugi," Joey started as he tried to get his friends attention, "what do you want from Ryou?" Yugi gave a quick glance at Joey before yelling

"lots and lots of love!!" then he went back to drooling.

"Well you heard him Ryou better get down here before he wants more than that" said Joey as he looked up the tree and saw that Ryou was still clinging to the tree for his life. 'I didn't just here that' Ryou just thought to himself as he looked down at Yugi which made him shut his eyes quickly 'I wish that I never came to the park'. He sighed then slowly climb down to the ground.

" What do I have to to do?" he ask afraid of the answer he might get.

"well you could just kiss him, that might calm him down a bit, or you could walk around town with him holding his hand" Both answers were something that Ryou really didn't feel like doing.

"How long around town" he asked.

"hmm, well judging by the amount of drool that he is drooling probably now and then you might have to tuck him in to bed at oh about 10 o' clock tonight" said Joey with a smile '10 o'clock tonight!' Ryou thought to himself 'thats twelve hours of hand holding' which was true since it was only around 10 o'clock in the morning. Maybe he should go for the kiss. "How long of a kiss would it be?" asked Ryou determined to find an easier way out. "Again judging by the drool about a five minutes" Joey said. 'He's acting like that's nothing' thought Ryou as he watch Joey look down at Yugi and smiling. "Ok I've made up my mind," Said Ryou taking a very deep breath " I will.............

ok that's the end of ch. 1 YAY! what will ahpen next ch.? I don't know!

Plz Review!


	2. The town of embarassment

The day that got weirder

The town

"I will take Yugi around town" said Ryou

"And.." asked Joey.

"And I will hold his hand" said Ryou swallowing the little pride he had.

"What's going on?" Asked Yugi who had snapped out of his....odd state.

"Ryou here is going to take you around town while holding your hand" said Joey as he dropped Yugi to his feet.

"REALLY???" Yugi asked Ryou with really big watery eyes. 'Oh great' thought Ryou 'If Joey would have kept his big mouth shut I could gotten away without any humiliation'. Ryou kept thinking of ways to get back at Joey for total humiliation, while Yugi was wondering were to go first.

"HEY Ryou, Ryou, RYOU!" yelled Yugi as he decided on what he wanted to do. "Yes...Yugi" said Ryou with a really big twitch in his eye aimed right for Joey.

"ummm I think I should go now bye" said Joey knowing that Ryou was very mad at him he ran off.

"Joey your a traitor!!" yelled Ryou as Joey ran as fast as he could.

"Ryou can we go now?" asked Yugi

"Yes now where was it that you wanted to go?" asked Ryou as he could no longer see Joey and was eager to get this day over with.

"I want to go get sugar high.. I mean I want to get ice cream, yeah that's it ice cream" said Yugi who was now a bit shifty eyed.

"Ok" said Ryou "lead the way". He started walking when he noticed that Yugi hadn't moved an inch "whats wrong" he asked,

"aren't you going to hold my hand?" he asked "Oh no that was Joey's idea not mine" Ryou said trying to smile as sweetly as possible. Yugi just sat down where he was and said no,

"What?" said Ryou still trying not to get mad.

"No not till you hold my hand," he said raising his hand for Ryou to take. 'I have no time for this' thought Ryou as he went back and grabbed Yugis hand and dragged him to get ice cream.

When they got there ice cream they went and sat on a bench, and that's when Yugi started to complain a little.

"Ryou you grabbed my hand to hard and now it hurts a lot!"

" Oh Yugi I'm so sorry" said Ryou he knew that it kinda sounded fake and that he ment to hurt Yugi, which he really did mean for all the embarrassment Yugi had caused.

FLASHBACK

Random guy "Hey you two what are you doing?"

"We are on a date!" said Yugi only to happily and to loud, and this made everyone on the street look there way, and they either laugh there asses off or they were all like "too cute" and with that Ryou grabbed Yugi by the hand and ran down the street.

END OF FLASHBACKS

Yep his life was ruined and Yugi was too glad to make it even more horrible.

"Ryou will you feed me my ice cream?" asked Yugi 'Yep he is trying to ruin my life' thought Ryou he then turned to face Yugi who was holding his hand.

"Yugi?" asked Ryou with another twitch in his eye, "what are you doing?"

"holding your hand, why?" answered Yugi looking at him with big sad eyes,

" can you stop, please?" Ryou pleaded

" no" said Yugi

"why not?" Ryou asked almost near tears.

"Because Joey said that you had to hold my hand all day" 'No!!!' thought Ryou 'why must I be the one that is cursed'

"Ok, I'll feed you your ice cream".

"Yay!" said Yugi as he opened his mouth for some ice cream.

After the ice cream they wandered around town being laugh at and totally humiliated. It was now around 3 o' clock and Yugi was not slowing down from the sugar high he got from the ice cream.

"Yugi slow down" yelled Ryou as he chased his hyper friend down the street. "Never!!!!!!!" Yugi yelled back as he ran right into Kaiba.

"Yugi are you Ok?" panted Ryou as he finally caught up to him. "Kaiba!!?" Ryou yelled ask he looked up to see Yugi had run right into him and caused him to drop his case and papers were everywhere. Ryou bent down to help when Yugi grabbed his hand again, Kaiba saw this and got curious

"May I ask what is going on between you too?"

"Me and Ryou are on a date!" Yugi answered to Happily.

"WHAT!!" was all Ryou said before he was interrupted.

"YOUR GAY!?" Kaiba yelled, Ryou thought that this was going to go on the cover of every newspaper, and all of town would know. " why haven't you ever told me?" Kaiba asked this wasn't what Ryou expected. 'Wait hang on if Kaiba wanted to know if Yugi was gay than that must mean that....Oh My God! Kaiba's Gay!' Ryou then started to panic he wanted to faint, wait Yugi and Kaiba were in a deep conversation so maybe he can run without them noticing.

End of another chapter


	3. Fainting is not a good idea

The day that got weirder

fainting is a not a good idea  
  
Ryou stood there horrified as he watch two former enemies talking like they were best friends. 'the world has come to an end, next there's going to be a freak storm' thought as he saw Yugi explaining the details of there day, Kaiba just stood there laughing and occasionally saying a comment or two. This was just too much for him to handle, he swayed a little on the spot before fall to the ground unconscience.  
  
"He's coming around now " said a strange voice. "Thank God" said the voice only now more familiar. Ryou didn't know where he was or what happened he just knew that the world was probably over with all the strange things happening. Ryou opened his eyes to see Yugi 's five inches away, he jumped back and sat up and noticed that he was in a really big bedroom it was almost the size of his apartment.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Your in Kaiba s' house" said Yugi.  
"Oh! Ok" he said it took a minute before he remembered what had happened. "Why are we here?!?" he asked with a panic. "You fainted" said Kaiba who had just entered the room "we had to bring you here".  
"Are you Ok now?" asked Yugi he looked very worried.  
"Why were you talking with Kaiba?" Ryou asked this was one question that needed to be answered. "Well you see me and Kaiba are friends just no one else really knows" said Yugi. "What?!? why haven't told me?" asked Ryou shocked by the news.  
"Well you might have told Joey and you know how much he hates Kaiba" said Yugi.  
"Is he still not over the time I tripped him?" asked Kaiba who was now sit beside Ryou.  
" I don't think so" said Yugi "I'll have to ask him sometime", Yugi then went and sat on the other side of Ryou making him very uncomfortable. "I have to go now" said Ryou as he got up and ran out the door of the room to see many hallways and doors. Ryou didn't have time for this he wanted to get away and he wanted to get away now, he picked the nearest staircase and ran down it only to find Kaiba at the end of it. "What!!?!?!" yelled Ryou as he tried to get around Kaiba but couldn't.  
"Your not going anywhere" Said Kaiba.  
"Why??" asked Ryou. "You want to know? Ok follow me" said Kaiba as he turned around and walked to a window. Ryou followed wondering where this was going to lead him. When he got to the window he saw that there was some kind of freak storm happening (didn't he already think of that?" and that there was at least two inches of water on the ground. "How long was I out?" Ryou asked 'oh my god it is the end of the world' "about five hours" said Kaiba as he stared outside. 'Five hours!' Ryou thought "thats a long time" he said out loud. "Yes it was and as soon as we got here it started to ran, just a bit at first but then it got heavy". Ryou continued to stare outside then he realized that Kaiba was no longer staring outside but at him now.  
"What are you doing?" he asked and Kaiba just said "nothing". "Can I go home now?" Ryou asked trying to break the silence.  
"No, because you would get soaked and maybe even sick if tried to leave, besides your still not well from fainting" said Kaiba as he grabbed his arm and dragged him back upstairs. 'NOOOO!!! I'm stuck in a house with two really gay people and I don't know when I'm going to get out!' Kaiba and Ryou went back up stairs to find Yugi on the bed in pajamas.  
"What are you doing?" asked Ryou. "Well we can't go home so we have to stay here" said Yugi bouncing on the bed. "ummm, can I sleep somewhere else?" asked Ryou the bed was plenty big, he just didn't fell like sleep with them. "No, now get over there" said Kaiba as he pushed Ryou towards the bed. "Well you don't have to push" said Ryou as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed from Yugi. As he sat down on the bed Yugi crawled over to him, "You know that you have to tuck me in right" he said. 'no' Ryou thought 'he remembered'. " You get to what?" asked Kaiba who now was in his own pajamas. "He has to tuck me in, because that's what Joey said he had to do!" said Yugi.  
"Hey Kaiba, what if you tuck Yugi in" said Ryou who really wanted to sleep. "Fine with me" he said. 'did he just say fine with me?' Ryou asked himself 'I have to get out of here, but it's raining pretty hard out there, oh well I'll decide later' he thought as he laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Ryou woke up later on, he looked at the clock it said 3:45. 'I slept for a long time' Ryou thought, as he tried to move 'hey whats this' he looked down to see that Yugi was sleeping on top of him and Kaiba had move a few feet closer as well. Ryou tried to move Yugi with out waking him, but that didn't work, Yugi woke up and saw that Ryou was trying to escape.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I... umm, need to go to the bathroom" Ryou replied.  
"I don't believe you" said Yugi as he moved over to wake Kaiba.  
"hey wake up, WAKE UP!" he yelled. "Who dat!!??" said Kaiba sleepily as he sat up and through a pillow across the room, to see Yugi sitting on Ryou s' chest. "What's going on here?" he asked.  
"Ryou's trying to escape" said Yugi. 'Why is Yugi so heavy?' Ryou thought to himself as Yugi and Kaiba figured out to do with him.  
"Ohhh Hey I know" said Yugi starting to smile. 'thats not good' Ryou thought. "We could tie him to the bed!" said Yugi. "Or we could tie him to that chair over there" said Kaiba as he pointed to a giant arm chair. "You could just let me leave" said Ryou hopefully. "No way were going to tie you to the......" -  
This is so much fun! YAY


	4. The chair

The day that just got weirder The chair  
  
"No way were going to tie you to the chair!" said Yugi as he bounded over to a table with rope on it (why? or how was it there? I don't know). "Why do you have rope in here?" asked Ryou as Yugi tried to bring over to the chair. "Not sure" said Kaiba (see even he doesn't know) as he picked Ryou up and sat him on the chair as he Yugi ran around in circles with the rope. When Ryou as completely strapped into the chair, Yugi went inches to his face and said "You shouldn't have tried to escape" then he backed up.  
"I wasn't trying to escape" lied Ryou, "I was going to the bathroom".  
"Really?" asked Yugi. "Yes, now please let me out of here" Said Ryou trying to get free.  
"What do you think Kaiba?" asked Yugi. "Well, I don't know maybe we should let him go" said Kaiba as he moved forward to untie the rope. 'Thank god he believes my lie' thought Ryou. He smiled as he thought of the freedom he would have in five minutes. Yugi noticed the smile on Ryou's face and stopped Kaiba.  
"He's smiling he tricked us!" Yugi half yelled. "Are you sure? maybe he just likes to smile" said Kaiba going back to untie the rope. "I'm sure he doesn't like to smile, he hardly ever smiled today" said Yugi as he once again stopped Kaiba from uniting Ryou. "You want to know why I haven't been smiling?" Ryou asked Yugi "It's because Joey betrayed me by telling you I was going to walk around town with you, when you didn't remember, I could have gotten away! But NO Joey had to go and tell you and totally ruin my life! Well at least my day" Yugi was in complete shock, and Kaiba well he was tired so he stopped trying to untie Ryou and went back to bed. It took a few minutes for Yugi to recover.

"You mean to say that Joey ruined your life" Yugi said very quietly.

"Yes, and I would have spent my day with you guys, but Joey had to go and ruin that, and I would have had fun and maybe even had smiled!" Ryou s' plan was working, if he told Yugi that all this was Joey's fault then he could go and his revenge on Joey would be complete or almost complete. "Well then" said Ryou "You going to untie me?"

" No I've got a better idea" said Yugi as he was walking towards the door. "Wait you need to come to" he said as he untied Ryou. "Need to go where?" Ryou asked awaiting for the worst answer.  
"Were going to Joey's house, to yell at him for ruining your life" Yugi said as he grabbed Ryou's hand and they were out the door.

"Can't you even change? or better yet leave it till morning" asked Ryou as he was dragged down the front steps of Kaiba's house.

"No this has to be done now!" said Yugi. 'he sounds so serious' thought Ryou as he was being dragged down a wet street in his socks. When they finally got to Joey's apartment (which in this story is on the other side of town, oh and he lives by himself for no reason) they both were wet from rain and cold because they had no shoes on.  
"Now to go up stairs and yell at Joey" said Yugi as they headed inside. They walked up to the elevator to find that it was broken. "Broken? why would they leave an elevator broken?" Ryou asked himself out loud.  
"I don't know" said Yugi as he headed for the stairs.  
"Why don't you know?" asked Ryou "You come here all the time and you talk with Joey all the time"

"Hey, I'm the king of games not a genius" (YES! I love saying that) said Yugi as he walked up the stairs. "You might want to hurry up, before Joey goes into his early morning deep sleep" Ryou followed and the walked up many flights of stairs.  
"Yugi, may I ask what floor Joey lives on?" Ryou asked after what seemed like forever.

"Well he got the only apartment that was left in here, which would be on the hundredth floor, and from the marker at the door we just passed, I say were on the twentieth floor" Yugi said with a smile.  
"What! Noo, I need my sleep!" cried Ryou as he kept moving up the stairs. They finally got to the top, and it was near sunrise. Ryou collapsed on the floor at the top of he stairs, when he noticed a second elevator that wasn't broken.

"Yugi I hate you!" he yelled run over to his friend or so-called friend.

"What? Why?" asked Yugi as he was about to ring the door bell.  
"There was a second elevator" said Ryou as he pointed to the second elevator.  
"Oh I never noticed more than one before" he said with another smile and rang the door bell. No answer not even a sound from in the apartment.

"Maybe were to late" said Ryou as he took this chance to leave, then the door opened, and Joey was standing there still sleeping.  
"Hey Ryou, Joey's here" said Yugi as went in side, Ryou went inside as well, and the still sleeping Joey closed the door behind him. Yugi was sitting on the couch as Joey stared waking up. "Hi Joey, you awake yet?" asked Yugi.

"Wha? Who's there?!?" said Joey as he started to panic, "Are you trying to rob me? Well I'm not gonna let ya" said Joey as he stared aiming punches randomly around the room and started a fight with a coat rack.  
"That'll teach ya for messing wit me" said Joey as he finally woke up completely. "Yugi? Ryou? What are you doing in my house?" he asked. "I'm not really here Joey, it's just your imagination" said Ryou trying to get out the door. " Hey Ryou you know that you can't escape what happened yesterday" said Yugi.  
"What do you mean Yugi?" asked Joey sitting on the coach.  
"Ryou told me something that changed my life" said Yugi as his eyes grew bigger than normal and then went back to normal size. Ryou went and sat down in an arm chair and kept quiet.

"Oh my god! Ryou your a girl! I never would have known!".  
"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!!" yelled Ryou.  
"Oh your not" said Joey "To bad". "WHAT!?" asked Ryou "Why would you want me to be a girl?".

"That way I wouldn't have as much competition at school." said Joey turning back to Yugi. "So what is the thing that changed your life?" Yugi stared at Ryou then at Joey and said "You ruined Ryou s life by telling me that we had to hang out together yesterday" Yugi was calm about this.

"What? Oh that, hey I'm sorry for leaving you like that" he said turning to Ryou.

"No it's alright, well no it isn't, my life is ruined for the moment, but I'm sure things will get better" he replied. After that Joey went and ate everything in his fridge, which included pizza, chicken, and some weird meat found in the back of the fridge covered in green fuzz. When Joey was finally full they tried to decide what to do next.

"I have come to the conclusion, I can deny it no more, we're bored" said Joey who laid across the couch.  
"Well if we can't think of anything then I'm going home" said Ryou as he stood up and headed for the door. "No wait! I know what we can do!" yelled Yugi as he jumped up from the floor.  
"Really? What?" they both asked. "We can eat sugar, and then we can get sugar high, then the normal things we do will seem new and exciting!!!!" Yugi then ran to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards and found six bags of sugar. "You want me to eat nothing but sugar?" Ryou asked slightly disgusted. "Yes!" yelled Yugi. 'I'm not so sure about this' thought Ryou as Joey and Yugi started eating sugar.  
  
Could you imagine them sugar high? I know I can!!!! That's why there going to eat so much sugar! YAY!


End file.
